Fairy Tail FutureFic
by Alexis Awaza
Summary: I'm sorry if it doesn't match with the manga, because I don't read the manga very often. Also, it's my first fanfic, so bear with me. Anyhow, it contains my imagination's result of NaLu, Gruvia, JErza, GaLe, RoWen, Cappy, and ElfGreen. Also, I might not post anything for a bit, because I haven't had the inspiration lately. It'll come back though, don't worry! .
1. Chapter 1

JEYNA:

I sit in the corner of guild, the same corner that I'm told that my mother used to sit in just after she joined the guild. I'm alone. Mostly.

Yosei sits against the wall next to me, staring off into space like I do most of the time. I never really pay attention, but I notice the smallest of things. The hole in Wakaba's shirt pocket. The random moths fluttering around the many lamps. The drops of booze dripping from the table that Cana, the current master of Fairy Tail, was sitting on. The fact that Yosei was staring at me...again. I sighed, but turned as I heard the door slam open and the guild fall silent.

In the doorway stood an angry, violent-looking man. He had shaggy, tangled, brown hair and the scar across one black eye stood out against his pale skin. He wore a dark grey shirt and red pants striped with black under a white trench coat with blood red stripes at the elbows and dark blue cuffs. His black combat boots looked somehow stained, and he held a wooden staff with a skull that had a green orb between its teeth at the top. He smirked pretentiously at Mom and Natsu-ojisan, Satsugai and Seishin's dad. To his left stood a man, to his right a woman, and behind him was what looked like a dumpling.

The woman to his right was stunningly beautiful, with short white hair held back by a dark blue piece of cloth and piercing dark indigo eyes. She wore a short dress that seemed to be made of white feathers and was open way too wide at the front, showing and overly generous amount of her large chest. A half-cape of white fur was draped over her shoulders, and the same fur appeared to line the pale blue boots that she was wearing. She wore dark blue leggings, and gloves of the same color encased her arms up to the middle of her bicep. She absentmindedly flipped a glowing golden coin between her fingers as she stared at Lucy-obachan, Natsu-ojisan, and Gray-ojisan, Tsurara, Mizu, and Kori's dad.

The man to the left of the scarred person was strange, and just looking at him made me shiver. He had long black hair, the tips of the longest bits at the base of his skull dyed teal and one of the clumps of hair was held together by a few chipped red beads. He wore a dark blue choker fashioned after a belt around his throat, and a symbol that I recognized was printed on his shoulder in blood red ink: the symbol of Oracion Seis, the dark guild that my mother, Erza, my father, Jellal, Aunt Lucy, Natsu-ojisan, Wendy-obachan, Gray-ojisan, the Saint Wizard Jura, and Gray-ojisan's friend Lyon had defeated twice before. He wore a sleeveless dark blue vest lined with white fur, the blue just slightly darker than his lips. At his waist was a white piece of cloth, tied at his left hip, and the ends hung against his leg. His pants were reddish-orange and striped with black, and he wore mahogany shin-length boots. His cold stare was focused on Mom and Dad.

As I took a closer look at the dumpling-looking thing, I realized that it was actually a man. He was very overweight, with short legs and arms, huge hands and feet, pale, waxy skin, and a tiny face in the center of his huge head. His black hair was long and shaggy, and he had slight side burns. He wore nothing more than a pair of belts crossed in an X over his chest and a Speedo. A small cotton doll with a crudely stitched face was hanging from one of the belts at his hip. He was glaring and cracking his knuckles at Lucy-obachan and Natsu-ojisan, and Lucy-obachan, upon noticing him, squeaked and his behind Natsu-ojisan as if afraid.

They all looked too pale to be healthy, as if they hadn't seen the sun in years. Their clothes were burned and torn, and they appeared to be badly injured. I heard Mavis, the ghost of the founder of Fairy Tail who was sitting on one of the ceiling beams above me, gasp, and knew that something, or someone, that I couldn't see was there as well. I activated Fairy Sight, a rare magic that allowed the user to see through the eyes of any Fairy Tail Master that had come before their time. This was a power that no one knew I had...the only of my powers that I wasn't afraid to use. Once I had activated it, I had to bite back a gasp myself.

Standing in front of the woman was a man with black hair and red eyes who wore high-collared black robes edged in gold and a large toga was draped over his torso. His face was cold and around him glowed an aura of darkness, as if he were sucking the light out of the world. In the dip in his collarbone sat a dark gem pendant, pulsing in time with the blackness. The name that Mavis whispered only confirmed my suspicion. Even though Mom didn't quite draw him right, I would recognize that face anywhere. Zeref had returned, and it appeared as if he had forgotten the value of human lives, regained control of his death magic, and become the entirely evil person that everyone remembered him as. And if he was with people who were obviously enemies of Fairy Tail, it didn't bode well for us.

The man with the scar raised his arms and spoke in a gravelly, harsh voice that sounded like he had done nothing but scream for several years, "Hello, Fairy Tail. Recognize us?" He laughed and the stunned silence that answered him. "Ah, but I hear a few new voices in here, so I'll introduce us. I'm Cobra and this is Angel Aguria, Kain Hikaru, and Midnight. We, and others, are Fairy Curse, previously known as Oracion Seis. You have taken something from each of us, as we will take things from you. When your pasts come back to haunt you, remember that you brought this on yourself by angering Fairy Curse." As he said the last sentence, he looked at Mom and Dad, before laughing maniacally.

With that the four of them evaporated into gold light, only the remaining sparkles leaving any trace that they had been there.


	2. Chapter 2

SATSUGAI:

The guild erupted in noise as the last of the light of Fairy Curse's existence dissipated. I looked over at Seishin, my twin brother, and he shrugged, his brown eyes confused. He was never able to conceal anything from anyone, and I don't think it was even possible for him to tell a lie.

_When your pasts come back to haunt you, remember that you brought this on yourself by angering Fairy Curse. _Cobra's words echoed in my mind, and I went through what I knew about each of the adult's pasts.

Natsu Dragneel, my father, had been abandoned by his foster father Igneel at a young age and made his way to Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia, my mother, had been raised in a wealthy family, but run away at age seventeen to join Fairy Tail and escape her father. Erza Scarlet, my aunt and Jeyna's mother, had been enslaved with her husband, Jellal Fernandes, by dark mages to build the R-System and raise the most evil mage of all time, Zeref. Elfman Strauss, my uncle and Yosei's father, had attempted a Full-Body Takeover and lost his mind, attacking his two sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, sending Lisanna to Edolas in the process. My uncle Gray Fullbuster, the father of Tsurara, Mizu, and Kori, had lived in a town attacked by the demon Deliora and been the only survivor. He was then taken in by Ur, the woman who had taught him his Ice Make magic. His wife, Juvia Lockser, had been rejected in her childhood because it was always raining when she was around.

_Well, Jellal-ojisan and Erza-obachan certainly have the worst past out of all of them. Or maybe Gray-ojisan? No, because Deliora is dead…_ I mused, chewing on my bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Satsugai! What did you think of that little performance? Creepy, right?!" I heard the voice of my best friend, Tsurara Lockser, running from the back of the guild by the gift shop up to where I was sitting at the bar. She was wearing her usual blue knee-high boots, short grey-blue shorts, grey tube top, and grey musketeer hat with a grey-blue feather attached to it via a black strip of cloth at the base of the brim.

"Totally. What did he mean, when our pasts come back to haunt? Jellal-ojisan and Erza-obachan obviously have the worst past, but it's not like Fairy Curse is going to rebuild the R-System. That would just be stupid." I said as Mira-san walked up.

"Hi, girls, Seishin. Do you want anything?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Seishin shook his head, and Tsurara and I got a chocolate strawberry milkshake each.

"Anyway, I'm more curious about what we took from them. Cobra said that Fairy Tail had taken something from each of them, right?" She replied as Mira-san handed us our drinks.

"I don't know…wait a minute, wasn't one of them Angel Aguria?" I asked, realizing that one of their names had sounded familiar.

"You're right! And that woman that Lucy-obachan was always talking about was Yukino Aguria, right?" Replied Tsurara, latching onto my train of thought and brushing a strand of her short, dark blue hair out of her deep grey-blue eyes.

"They have to be sisters; Aguria isn't a very common name. And didn't Yukino die overexerting her magic on a job with Natsu-ojisan and Lucy-obachan? Maybe she blames Fairy Tail for her sister's death." I said, and Tsurara nodded, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But what about the others? Cobra and Kain and Midnight?" Asked Tsurara, and I shook my head.

"No idea. But I still want to know what they meant about the pasts. I wish I knew more about them…" I sighed, resting my chin in my palm.

I blew at a clump of pink hair that had fallen out of my high pigtails and into my eyes repeatedly, but it kept falling back into my eyes. Eventually I gave in and brushed it behind my ear with my hand, and Tsurara laughed.

"Skill, Satsugai. Well done." She said, and I glared at her.

"Shut up," that only made her laugh more, and eventually I gave in and laughed to, Fairy Curse fading to the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

MIZU:

I stretched and yawned, wondering why everyone was freaking out about Oracion Seis. Sure, they had once been part of the Baram Alliance, but they weren't now. And Fairy Tail had survived against stronger guilds, like the other two dark guilds in the Alliance, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. Admittedly, they were persistent as hell, since this was the third time that they had made an appearance as an enemy of Fairy Tail, but really. We'd beaten them before, we could beat them again. No big deal.

"Hey, while they're distracted, why don't we go do something? I have the materials to do a major egg-bomb of Kinzoku's place." Said Seishin, who had walked away from the bar and sat down next to Mizu.

"Nah, let's not. If we're caught we'll get in worse trouble right now than usual, since everyone is all up in arms about Oracion Seis." I replied, and he nodded his head.

"Fair point. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but our sisters had a point over there. They were wondering what we had taken from them, and what who's past was going to haunt us." When I raised my eyebrows for more information, he said, "They figured that it was Jellal-ojisan and Erza-obachan's pasts that were gonna be problematic, and that that Angel chick is the sister of the person my mom was always talking about, Yukino Aguria, and she blames us for her sister's death. Don't know how that works, but whatever." He said, and I nodded.

"I see. So they think they've figured that much out…but what about Dad's past? I mean, he had a pretty crappy childhood, too, what with his parents and then his mentor dying because Deliora." I said.

"Yeah, but isn't Deliora dead?" replied Seishin.

"Oh yeah…fair point." I thought about it, and realized that our sisters were right.

"Mizu-nii!" I heard a small, high-pitched voice squeal at me from around my elbow. I looked down and saw my four-year-old sister, Kori, her big blue eyes excited.

"Hmm?" I grunted noncommittally.

"Lookie! Lucy-obachan dressed me up!" She squealed, lifting her arms and twirling.

She was wearing a pink sailor's outfit, the pants substituted for a violently pink skirt. Her black hair was pulled up into two pigtails, held together by hair ties with two big pink beads on them that clanked every time she moved her head.

"Please tell me that you didn't choose that outfit," I said, face-palming.

"I did! I love pink! I need Mommy to get me more pink stuff!" She said, and I suddenly had a vision of her entire bedroom being neon pink.

"Oh I sincerely hope not," I said, and Seishin cracked up, laughing so hard he fell off the bench.

I glared at him and his laughter subsided to hiccups and chuckles.

"Oh my god that need to happen. Your expression would be absolutely priceless." Gasped Seishin, and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Kori, please don't go ask Mom for pink stuff. Please don't." I said, but the little girl was already hanging off our mother's arm.

"Well crap. I'm in for a nice bit of hell. And it will be colored pink." I said gloomily, and Seishin started laughing again.

I shoved him off the bench as I heard Dad yell, "Hell no we aren't getting pink carpet for the whole house!"

I sighed and bent forward, banging my head on the table. From the floor, Seishin's laughter redoubled.

_Pink. Why pink? _I thought as my dad continued to yell about how the entire house was not going to become pink.

{}{}{}{}{}

A few hours later I walked along the cobble stone street, on the road to my house. I breathed a sigh of relief when I was that the two-story building was still blue and grey, not bright pink. I walked up the three concrete steps to the mahogany door and tentatively opened it, pleased to see that the interior was still white carpet, pale green walls, and wood furniture. The curving stairs were still made of redwood and wrought iron, and I couldn't see anything in that horrendous color anywhere. When I went upstairs and opened my door, however, I froze. Every single thing in my bedroom was horrible, neon pink. My bed, the walls, the carpet, even the windows had been replaced with bright pink stained glass.

"Kori!" I yelled, pissed off.

"What, Mizu-nii?" She came out of her room carrying a bunch of her stuff.

She pushed past me and dumped boxes of glitter and a bunch of ice dolls that Mom and Dad had made for her onto my bed.

"What the _hell _are you _doing?!_ This is my room!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Not anymore. We're switching rooms so that I have more space." She said smugly.

I opened my mouth to tell her that her room was bigger than mine, and hers had a private bathroom, but then I realized that my parents had probably done that on purpose, as a sort of silent apology for giving her so much pink.

"Okay, fine. But where's all my stuff?" I asked.

"In your room. Don't worry, none of it was ruined." She said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed and went to look into what used to be Kori's room, opening the blue door. My regularly-colored bed and such were there, and there wasn't a spot of pink. I exhaled and laid down on my bed, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

TSURARA:

The next day, I was at the guild as usual, watching Dad and Natsu-ojisan argue behind Erza-obachan's back. Then Mira-san went up on stage and the guild quieted.

"Hi, everyone! As you might have noticed, the Fantasia Parade is coming up in a couple weeks. This year, the master and I have decided to theme the floats. For the men of the group over age 20, the theme is monsters. For the ladies over age 20, it's birds. For the young men—" She was interrupted by a loud shout from the men, Wakaba-san and Macao-san the two most prominent voices, of "You calling us old?!"

Mira-san smiled, "No, I'm saying that anyone is old. To rephrase that, the men under age 20 have the theme of lizards. Alright? And, last but not least, the girls under 20 are themed with cats. Got it? The rest is up to you!"

As she left the stage, the usual noise returned. I laid my head down on the bar and thought about the strange dream I had had last night.

_I couldn't see. The world was swirling grey and lavender fog, so thick that nothing any more than a foot away from me was visible. Suddenly, the fog cleared, and I saw that I was standing in a dark stone room, lit only by a single torch that looked like it was going to burn out soon. Seven girls, all about ten years old, lay curled up on the floor, all apparently sleeping. As I looked around, I realized that they were chained to the floor and walls. _

_One of them, with hair the color of the sun, looked up at me. Her face was pale, making the circles under her eyes and the bright red of the blood oozing from her many cuts more vivid. Her pale golden eyes were pleading, and I heard her soft voice speak._

"_They will attack. And when they do, they will take those most precious to Titania and her friends. Warn the guild and save yourself and the others. We will meet soon, Tsurara Lockser. Be warned, and spread the word."_

"_Wait, what? Who are you? Who will attack? What's most precious to Erza-obachan and the others?" I asked, my confusion building with every word she spoke._

"_I am Asteria. You have already met the ones who will attack, and as for who is most precious…that is for you to find out on your own." She replied, and the room began to fade._

"_Wait! Tell me more!" I yelled, trying to run to her, but my feet wouldn't move._

_She smiled gently as I fell into blackness._

I sighed, wondering who Asteria was, and why anyone would try to attack Erza-obachan.

"Tsurara-chan, are you alright?" I heard Mira-san's voice from above me, and I looked up.

"Yeah. Just thinking about a weird dream I had last night…" I said absently.

"You know, there are some mages who can fabricate dreams, or even enter other people's minds when they're sleeping," she said cheerfully.

"Oh great, thanks. I totally needed that after a creepy dream." I said sarcastically, but I was replaying Asteria's words in my head.

_We will meet soon, Tsurara Lockser._

_Does this mean that she actually exists? That that place, those people, are actually real? That someone is actually going to attack Fairy Tail, and take whoever's most precious to Erza-obachan? _I thought, and it scared me. It could be anyone in the guild who was most precious to her, and the anonymity scared me.

Then I heard Natsu-ojisan from across the room, "What's that smell? It can't be—"

He was cut off by a blast of red-and-black poison smashing through the wall right behind him. Several people screamed, and through the hole the grinning face of Cobra was visible. Around him was a group of men and women in what looked like school uniforms, and all of them had their hair styled like a unicorn horn in the front.

"Hello, fairies! I warned you, and yet…no defenses. How careless! Ah, well, whatever. It just means my friends here can kill you easier. I'll take joy in splitting your bodies from your heads later." Said Cobra, and, as before, he evaporated into golden sparks.

"Dammit, you bastard!" yelled Natsu-ojisan, at the same time that Gajeel-ojisan shouted, "This is the dark guild, Dark Unicorn!"

As Cobra disappeared, the eyes of the dark guild glowed red and they advanced, marching in unison. Their movements were stiff and jerky, like robots, and as they came at us, I realized that they were being controlled.

"They're being mind-controlled by Cobra!" I cried over the sounds of magic circles activating.

Even though no one replied, I knew that they had all heard me. As I found myself faced with a zombie-like woman from the dark guild, my instincts took over.

"Ice Make Lance!" I screamed, and twenty or so frozen arrow-like spears sprung from where my fist touched my open palm, impaling not only my attacker, but several other members of Dark Unicorn.

There seemed to be hundreds of the dark mages, a never-ending supply of them. Fighting my way through the crowd, I eventually found myself back-to-back with Satsugai, whose canines had elongated and scales had begun to form under her eyes and along her forearms.

She grinned at me and said, "A bit more exciting than the usual day at the guild, huh?" I laughed and speared several more of the dark guild's members.

I turned around to help Satsugai, but she didn't need it.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" she yelled, exhaling a huge vortex of water that swept away everyone twenty feet away in front of her.

I grinned and we fought our way through separate sides of the throng of dark mages.

"Open, Gate of the Serpent! Serpens!" I heard Seishin yell and a jet of bright green acid hissed right behind me, and someone screamed. I looked back and saw that someone had been poised to kill me from behind.

"Thanks, Seishin!" I called, and he nodded.

"Ice Make Shield!" A star-shaped chunk of ice rose from in front of me, blocking several magic bullets.

"Hail Bullet!" Aisa Connell, Asuka-chan's younger sister, shot from a chandelier and the gunners who had targeted me screamed.

I didn't have time to thank her because I had to dodge a shard of sleet.

"Watch your magic, Mizu!" I yelled at my brother, and he looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Tsurara-nee!" I rolled my eyes; the eight-year-old had decent control over his magic, but in the heat of battle he sometimes lost it.

I vaulted onto a table and found Yosei at my shoulder. He was glowing with a dark blue, almost-flame like aura.

"Takeover: Soul Reaper God Soul!" He said calmly, and his body appeared to become made of blocks for a moment, like he was made of glowing golden Legos. Then, an instant later, he was wearing a dark purple cape, the hood down, and was holding a scythe as big as his nine-year-old body, the blade along wickedly curved and four feet long, the twisted wooden handle another six feet. On his face was a mask shaped like a skull, with thin slits for eyes and no nose or mouth holes.

He jumped up off the table and landed in a crown of the dark mages, sweeping his scythe in a wide arc, the blade becoming a cold silver streak. Blood sprayed, and about twenty of them dropped to the floor, stone dead.

I saw Jeyna witting in her regular corner, her knees to her chest and her hands over her ears. Her red floor-length coat was spread out around her, and her red katana was at her side, but she had her head down and appeared to be screaming, her blue hair flying as she shook her head. I briefly remembered her from three years ago—a five-year-old with a black birthmark that looked like she was crying under her left eye and a taste for battle. She had been strong and easily angered, much like her mother, but after Kinana had…

I shook my head, knowing that this was no time to think about the past. Yes, we could use the old Jeyna right now, but the past couldn't be changed, so we had our present Jeyna, the one that hated bloodshed and her own power.

A golden bubble sprang up around me, and I banged my fist against it. Looking out, I realized that everyone in the guild had one around them. Seishin was contained in one with a woman that looked about sixteen. She looked like an Egyptian princess, with the same style clothing and dark skin. However, her hair rippled with blues, greens, and browns, just like the peacock feathers woven into it. On her head was a crown of rose branches, and she had square glasses on. I realized that she was Ursa Major, Seishin's other spirit. She had her hands up, and I knew that she was the one casting these bubbles.

As I looked around, I realized why. Kinzoku Redfox, the son of Gajeel-ojisan and Levy-obachan, was standing in the middle of the guild, his black eyes closed and his head thrown back, his blue hair that was just as long and spiky as his father's swinging. The three metal studs above each of his eyelids glinted in light of the lanterns, and his hands were in fists at his sides.

Suddenly he splayed his fingers so that his open palms face the ground and snapped open his eyes. Ripples spread from each of his fingertips, visible despite being made of air. They bounced off of the bubbles around his comrades and into the mages of Dark Unicorn. As the ripples hit them, they crumpled to the floor, dead.


	5. Chapter 5

JEYNA:

I sat in the corner, cold sweat sticking my shirt to my back as I tried to block out the sound of battle. I put my hands over my ears and screamed, trying to mask the splashes of blood and the screams of the wounded and dying. Tears began to roll down my cheeks through my closed eyelids, and I put my head down, my hair falling to cover my face. Eventually I realized that the battle had stopped and I opened my eyes. Hesitantly I uncovered my ears, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jeyna? Are you okay?" Yosei's voice was gentle, and I nod.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it." I looked up into his brown eyes gratefully. His white hair was spiky like his father's, Elfman-ojisan, and stained in places with blood. I closed my eyes when I saw the carnage of the guild, trying not to puke.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here." He says as he notices the blood draining from my face.

I nod again and he helps me up. I fixed my eyes on the door, but it didn't stop me from feeling the warm wetness of the blood on the floor, or from accidentally stepping on a corpse's arm or leg. As we wove our way around tables, the sick feeling increased with every step. By the time we walked out the doors, I was gagging on bile that had risen in my throat.

I ran across the street to a bush and bent over, retching and gagging. I threw up everything that was in my stomach, which was basically nothing. My throat burned with the passing of the acidic liquid, and Yosei rubbed my back comfortingly.

After what seemed like hours I stood up straight, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Yosei steadied me as I wobbled on my feet, light-headed, his hand warm on the small of my back.

"Alright, you can't convince me that you're alright now. Come on, let's get you home." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the street.

I followed and in a few minutes we were at my family's house. It was a long, one-story building, pale yellow with a green roof and a stone chimney. A white picket fence encircled the property, opening into an arch at the end of the brick pathway that led to the five steps up to the front porch. The door was glass, outlined with wood, and windows were set into the walls on either side of it.

Yosei led me up the steps and looked at me when he found that the door was locked. I bent down and pulled my copy of the house key from my sock, fitting it into the lock. The door swung open to reveal the living room, with pastel blue furniture, shamrock green walls, and white carpet, lit by the three floor to ceiling windows on the right wall.

"Are you alright now? Do you want me to stay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes to which one?" he asked, and I smiled, holding up first one finger, then a second.

"Both?" I nodded.

He smiled and followed me into the house. I turned left and opened the plain wooden door to my room. My room was kind of small, with chocolate brown walls and wood flooring. I sat down on the bed as Yosei stood awkwardly in the doorway. I smiled and patted the bed next to me, and he sat down next to me.

"Why don't you fight anymore, Jeyna?" he asked softly, and I looked at him sharply.

"I mean, I know why. But what happened to Kinana-san isn't a reason to completely abandon your old life and become an entirely new person. The entire guild misses you. You don't talk, you don't fight, you don't ever go on jobs…everyone's almost forgotten about you. And I don't think it would help if you just disappeared from everyone's memory. Why won't you just go on one job, or say something to someone…just to remind everyone that the old you still exists?"

I look down and clasp my hands so tightly that my knuckles turn white. Yes, I knew that I had withdrawn and basically become part of that corner of the guild. But I didn't think I had it in me anymore to fight, to be a part of the noise and craziness of the guild. Not after Kinana-san. I knew that if I became my old self again, someone else would end up that way again. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't know that I had torn people apart like that with my power. I shook my head, and Yosei grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Jeyna, say something. Please, tomorrow, go into the guild and _say something._ Remind everyone that you exist, that you haven't faded away. Please." His brown eyes werre begging me to do it, but I could't.

"I…can't…" I said softly, forcing the words out through my throat.

His eyes widened and he said excitedly, "Yes you can! You just did!"

I shook my head, and he looked away.

"Well…okay, then," he pulled away from me, avoiding my gaze, and abruptly stood. "Well, you're home now, so I should get back to the guild and help clean up."

As he walked away, I raised my hand, trying to silently stop him, but he never looked back.

As the door clicked shut with a note of finality, I kicked by black combat boots off and collapsed onto the bed. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Yosei had said. _You don't talk, you don't fight, you don't ever go on jobs…everyone's almost forgotten about you. _

_Maybe he's right, _I thought. _Maybe I should do something…_

I never got to finish thinking, because sweet oblivion of sleep swallowed me whole.

{}{}{}{}{}

"_Oi, Jeyna! What's with the mark? You been crying ink again?" I turned around. There was Katsu, Kinana-san's twelve-year-old son. No one knew who his father was, and no one cared. All we cared about was that he was a dick. I leaned against the bar as he approached, his green eyes glittering maliciously under a tangle of black hair. _

"_You know very well that I fight, not write. And I think that my mark is just proof of my black soul, you dickhead." I replied snarkily, and he grinned._

"_Heh, right. I doubt that you've ever killed anyone. After all, you're only five." He taunted, anger starting to build in my chest._

"_And you're the biggest douchecanoe in existence. So fuck off." I said, and he wiggled a finger at me._

"_No, the sweet little baby girl isn't supposed to big grown-up words like that," he cooed in a sickly sweet voice._

_I snapped. The anger exploded, requipping me into my Lightning Empress Armor._

"_Die!" I yelled as I pointed the spear at him. A bolt of lightning rushed towards him._

"_No!" I heard someone scream, a woman. And suddenly, in front of the wide-eyed Katsu, was Kinana-san, arms flung out._

_The electricity hit, and she screamed, the bolt burrowing into her chest, right through her heart. Blood sprayed, and my eyes widened. She fell to the floor, a hole burned straight through her chest, blood leaking from the wound that had killed her. Her body had stopped the attack from hitting Katsu, though._

_I stared in shock at Kinana-san's dead body, and I heard nothing but my pounding heart and ragged breathing. The spear clattered to the ground as I went limp and fell to my knees, my armor fading into the old outfit that Mira-san had given me, a half-shirt, shorts, and knee-high boots._

"_M-m-monster!" I looked up, still mostly blind to the world. But I could see Katsu's accusing and horrified glare and the finger he was pointing at me._

"_You're horrible! You evil thing! You don't belong in this world!" He screamed at me, and I blinked, not quite registering his words as he ran out the door._

_I dropped to all fours, my knees hitting the floor so hard that I knew that they were going to be bruised. But I didn't care. All I could see was Kinana-san's face, frozen eternally in terror, as a single tear fell to the wooden floor of the guild._


	6. Chapter 6

YOSEI:

I trudged back to the guild with my head down and my hands in my pockets. I knew why Jeyna refused to do anything to stand out, since she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Sorry, Ezra-obachan," I muttered as I walked through the guild.

Erza-obachan had pulled me aside yesterday, which had scared me. It's not every day that the strictest teacher tells you to stay put and needs to talk to you. But it was only her asking me to try to convince Jeyna to come out of her shell, even just for a little bit. Well, I had tried, but it hadn't worked.

I sighed and sat down at the bar, resting my head on the wood.

"Why, hello, Yosei-san. I haven't seen you in a while!" exclaimed Mira-san as she set the glass she had just been cleaning down.

I grunted noncommittally as she smiled and laughed.

"Where's Jeyna-san?" she asked.

"At her house. She had a panic attack after the fight earlier—which I see you've gotten cleaned up already—so I took her home." I said.

"I see," she replied, but I got the feeling that there was something implied in those two words that I didn't like.

"What was the implication there?" I asked, and she laughed again.

"What implication?" she asked innocently.

"Mm-hm," I grunted, knowing that there was something other than innocence in her response. But I also knew that Mira-san could be as stubborn as a mule, so I didn't press for more information.

I ordered a fizzy drink I could never remember the name of and sat there, sipping it slowly, as I sat there silently. When I finished it, I thanked Mira-san, gave her the glass, and walked out again.

_Well, now what do I do? _I thought as I walked down the street.

An image of Jeyna sitting on her bed and looking at the floor, her hands clasped, flashed through my vision. _Might as well go back and check on her. I've got nothing else to do, anyway._

I turned around and started walking back to Jeyna's house.


	7. Chapter 7

JEYNA:

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. It was that nightmare again, the nightmare that was a memory. The nightmare that reminded me of why violence was a horrible thing, the memory that taught me to be afraid of my own power.

I took a deep breath, trying to slow my pounding heart. I heard someone knock on the door, and so I went out and opened the door. Yosei was standing in the door, looking sheepish.

"Um…hi. Sorry about before." He said, and I smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and concern fell into his eyes. "Are you alright? You look pale."

I nodded and tapped the side of my head with one finger. He looked at me in confusion, so I pulled out a light pen and wrote: **It was just a dream. Don't worry. **

He nodded, and I smiled.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. She just said—" He clapped his hands over his mouth, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Um…" he wouldn't meet my gaze.

With the light pen, I wrote: **Who said for you to do what?**

He hesitated, then said, "Well…Erza-obachan asked me to convince you to come out of your shell for a little bit…"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah, I know you won't. But she asked me to, and I know that she never does anything around _you, _but when you're not around, she's scary as hell! There was no way I was going to just not do what she said!" He exclaimed, and I giggled. I knew exactly how scary my mother could be.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about that," he said, and I shrugged, knowing that it wasn't his fault in any way.

We sat on the porch and watched the sunset , bathing the river in bloody light, until my parents came home.


	8. Chapter 8

HALEY:

I stood at the front of the boat, the salty wind blowing the hood of my black cloak back and freeing my shoulder-length blood red hair to whip behind me. The water frothed white and the smooth lines of the ship cut through the waves. My lips curled into a smile as a dark, thin shape comprised of twisting metal tubes and golden decorations came into view.

When the ship docked, I leapt lightly onto the jagged rocks that lay on the ground, my legs easily adjusting to solid ground after the steady rocking of the waves. I strode into the tower and walked through the hallway. The wood floor creaked under my combat boots as I strode purposefully through the corridor, towards the winding staircase at the end. The stone walls glowed blue in the light of runes that the slaves had carefully painted on them. And yet, even still, after three years, it still was not finished. I clenched my fists, dimly remembering…something. Something that would happen, that _needed_ to happen, when this tower was complete.

I shook it off and began climbing the stairs. After a few minutes, one of the steps rose into the air underneath me. I smirked at let it lift me the next couple levels. Prison cells, full of ragged, thin slaves, line the edges of the circular tower. I grinned at their pain, knowing that a fair amount of it was hopelessness caused by me. As the piece of rock I stood on reached the top of the unfinished structure, the starless night turned everything dark. But my ruby red eyes didn't know blackness. I saw the shadow of a man, and I knelt, my knee hitting the cold, rough stone floor.

"Have you brought news, Haley-sama?" asked the man, and I pulled a piece of paper from my sleeve.

"Yes, my lord." I said, offering it to him.

He turned and took it, the scar across one of his eyes gleaming silver in the pale moonlight.

"A parade, hmm? And how is this relevant in the least?" He asked, and I smirked.

"The fairies are putting it on. And all of them are going to be there. Even Titania's Blade." I said.

His slow grin spread across his face like liquid ivory. "Well done. You know what to do now, yes?"

I'm sure that he could see my grin of anticipation. "Yes, my lord,"

Time for us to give the fairies the pain they had given us.


	9. Chapter 9

TSURARA:

About a week after Fairy Curse had attacked, the day of the Fantasia Parade, I was sitting at the bar again, bored out of my mind. I had already signed up for the parade; everyone had, even Jeyna, which had surprised me. But the preparations were completed, so I had nothing to do.

Satsugai sat on the stool next to mine and laid her head on the table.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, and she groaned.

"I'm bored! Tonight's gonna be fun, but right now there's nothing to _do._"

"I know that feeling," I said, putting my chin on the table as well.

"Well, why don't you go on a quick job?" suggested Mira-san, and we both shook our heads.

"There's nothing we can do in—" I looked at the clock, "Four hours for good enough pay,"

"You could always work for a bit in here. We always need more waitresses!"

We both glared at her, and she laughed. "I was just kidding!"

{}{}{}{}{}

The next four hours passed a lot quicker than I had expected. Soon it was dusk, and it was time to get ready for the Fantasia Parade.

The streets were packed as I made my way down the street to the Cait Shelter guild building, which was where the floats would begin, and where they were currently being stored. The air swarmed with little sparkling bits of magic, and Magnolia was louder than I had ever heard it. I squirmed through the crowd and approached the float that I was supposed to be on with Satsugai and Aisa. I was wearing something my mom had given me, which was basically just a black one piece swimsuit with a tail attached to the bottom and a black cat ears. But my mom had apparently spent hours figuring it out, so who was I to deny her?

I climbed into the belly of the float and up the ladder to the platform on the very top of the float, which was shaped like the rainbow Sakura tree that was going to bloom in a few months. I say among the flowers and branches that had been shaped by a combination of Laki-san's Wood-Make Magic and Droy-san's Plant Magic, waiting for the bell at the top of the guild to ring and start the parade.

Satsugai, dressed in a violently orange maid outfit, with a black-and-orange striped tail and matching cat ears, came up the ladder beside me and sat down.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" I asked, eyeing her outfit, and she sighed.

"My mom made it. It looks like an orange barfed all over me." She groaned, and I laughed.

Aisa stood up on a lower platform, cleverly hidden among the rainbow blossoms. She hadn't changed out of her usual outfit of black hunting boots, camo jeans, and a hunter green t-shirt, but simply added a long tail and a cat-eared headband.

"Satsugai, aren't you supposed to be on a different platform?" she asked, and Satsugai and I looked at each other. Technically Aisa was right, but she followed the rules too strictly.

"Yeah. What about it?" She called back, and Aisa pointed at the bell.

"It's going to ring in a couple minutes, and I almost got lost a few times in the maze down there" she replied, and I shrugged. It made sense; the belly of the float was a maze of boxes, props, and supplies, like Mira-san was trying to stock it for the zombie apocalypse.

"She has a point," I said, and she sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said, and started down the ladder. "See you later,"

I grunted and looked at the other floats. In front of the one I was on was a tiered float. The first of the three tiers was a drum-like structure, a white piece of cloth stretched tightly over a huge pink and blue barrel. In the center was a ten-foot-tall pole with a small platform on the top, shaped like rose bud. Inside, I knew, was Kori, waiting until the "flower" bloomed to bounce around on the trampoline in a carefully arranged pattern. The front of the drum was a giant butterfly, with the Fairy Tail symbol as the wings, which formed the back of the second tier. The second level of the float was blue and white iron castle, with a flat-topped tower at each corner. At the top of one of the towers was Jeyna, looking very awkward in her revealing flight armor, and on the one diagonal from her was Asuka Connell, Aisa's fifteen-year-old sister. She, like her younger sister, had stuck to her usual outfit—brown cowboy boots with fringed edges, blue-grey knee-high socks, brown shorts with two full bullet belts crossed in an X over her waist, and a blue-grey holster for each of her magical pistols on either hip, a teal tube top, fringed armbands, and a brown cowboy hat with a yellow hat band. Her green hair looked black, even in the bright, sparkling light, and was tied back into a knee-length braid. It looked like she was talking to Jeyna, her dark purple eyes reflecting the lights floating in the air.

The third tier of the float was a giant golden birdcage with three smaller, silver cages in it. The silver cages contained Mira-san, Levy-obachan, and Wendy-obachan, wearing elaborate, revealing red dresses, with orange wings attached to the backs. In front of the big cage was Yosei, Kinzoku, Mizu, and Eahi Conbolt, the son of Wendy-obachan and Romeo-ojisan. They were all wearing ridiculous lizard costumes, and they looked like human-sized dragon plushies.

I was about to turn around and look at the float behind me when the high, clear notes of the bell rang through the air. The float shuddered and started moving, beginning the 20-mile parade around Magnolia. I stood up, plastering a smile on my face, and started throwing tiny spheres of ice into the air. The crowd cheered as the ice exploded into frozen fireworks, and soon the sky was covered in the multicolored, magically created fireworks that everyone was creating.

Several hours passed, and towards the end of the parade, the bell tolled again. I made the ice that I had trailed in the air form two words: FAIRY TAIL. Then I formed a 90-degree angle with my thumb and forefinger of my right hand and raised it above my head. Everyone else did the same, making the Fairy Tail symbol with their hands and raising their hands above their heads. We stayed like that until the floats stopped in front of the Cait Shelter guild building.

As the parade shuddered to a stop, I sighed in relief and went back down the ladder to the belly of the float. From what I could see, everyone but Kori was doing the same. As my foot touched the metal floor of the float, a piece of cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose. The rag smelled sickly sweet, and just as I realized that I was being drugged, I fell into the too-welcoming blackness of unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

SEISHIN:

I woke up slowly, like I was swimming to the surface of a lake of tar. I blinked slowly, opening my eyes. I winced at the bright light and blinked again. Slowly, the room I was in came into view.

The room was circular, with stone walls and a dark wooden floor, lit by torches that appeared to be burning low. In several places, the walls were stained dark with what I really hoped wasn't blood. A pale blue crystal that was probably a lacrima crystal sat in the center of the room, and it was ringed with twenty or so pillars. I realized that was tied to one of these pillars, and I felt heavy metal around my wrists.

_Handcuffs? _I thought, but my mind was quickly distracted when I realized that there was the limp form of a person tied to every other pillar.

As the torches began to go out and the shadows got longer, I studied the figure to my left. It was a girl, wearing a pale blue dress. Her arms, like mine, were wrapped backward around the pillar, and her feet were bare. Her hair was pink, and, through it, I saw a red heart earring in her ear.

_Wait._ My suspicions were confirmed when she looked up, her red eyes widening in surprise as she saw me. Satsugai, my twin sister, was also here.

I hurriedly looked to my right and saw a guy with black hair hanging limply from the pillar. I waited, holding my breath. When he blinked and looked up, his green eyes clouded, and my heart sank. I quickly scanned the rest of the room and saw Tsurara, Kinzoku, Aisa, Jeyna, Yosei, and even Eahi, who was a member of Cait Shelter.

As the last torch went out, a door that had been hidden in the shadows opened, spilling enough light into the room to dimly illuminate it and silhouette the figure in the doorway. As the person entered the room, the torches sprang back to life, glowing dark red, and the door slammed shut. I heard the lock click and dread washed over me.

I turned my attention to the person, who had walked to the center of the room and was now standing by the crystal. They were wearing a black cloak, the hood drawn up and hiding their face. But they slowly drew the hood down, and surveyed us.

It was a girl, about ten years old. She had shoulder-length red hair that looked like fresh blood against the pale of her skin and the black of the cloak. Her eyes had the color and the cold beauty of a ruby, and dark amusement glinted in them as they lingered on each of us in turn. Her mouth, painted as red as her hair and eyes, curled into a smile that sent shivers of terror up and down my spine.

"Hello, fairies. Are you enjoying our hospitality?" Her voice was cold and held a hint of a sadistic laugh.

The silence grew heavy with tension, and she sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll be blunt. Which one of you is Titania's Blade?"

_Titania's Blade?_ I had ever heard the term, but I knew that Erza-obachan was nicknamed 'Titania.' So, was it someone who had something to do with Erza-obachan?

"Well? Out with it. If you refuse, then my bosses might let me test a few things." She grinned, and the first thing I saw was the fact that her canines seemed unusually sharp. "On second thought, keep your mouth shut. I've been thinking…never mind."

Satsugai was glaring at the girl, and, knowing her, I silently begged her to keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately, even though we're twins, she can't hear my thoughts.

"We don't have any clue what you're talking about. 'Titania's Blade?' What is that? Shut up and let us go already!" She growled, yanking at her handcuffs.

Suddenly, she screamed, and the air smelled like ozone. Sparks flew from her skin, and she fell limp, but it looked like she was smoking slightly. The girl walked up to Satsugai and put two fingers under her chin, lifting my sister's head so that she could look the other girl in the eye.

"Tsk, you pitiful little thing. Have you learned your lesson? The restraints have been upgraded since Titania was here. What do you think?"

Satsugai, too rebellious for anyone's good, glared at the girl and spat in her face. The girl shrieked, stumbling backwards and wiping her face like acid had landed on it. After her minor breakdown, she glared at my sister, her eyes flashing with ice-cold, violent anger.

"Now you're in trouble, little girl. You do not _spit_ on Haley Scarlet!" She growled, throwing her cape to the floor. Underneath she was wearing black combat boots, black leggings, and a black tank top that showed the black rose tattoo on her shoulder and the pale purple Oracion Seis mark on the back of her neck. From her belt she pulled a small blade that quickly folded outward to form a two-foot-long blade that was serrated towards the bottom. She put the tip under Satsugai's chin, and soon I saw a thin trickle of blood roll slowly down my sister's throat.

"Which one of you is Titania's Blade? Tell me, or I'll rip this girl's throat out. And trust me, I will greatly enjoy it." She said, twisting the blade a little deeper into Satsugai's neck with every word.

"Wait!" I yelled, and Haley's eyes focused coldly on me.

"Have you decided to betray Titania's Blade for this girl? Hmm…I wonder what your motives are…" she gasped and smiled, giving me another glance of those overly sharp canines, "Are you in love with her, perhaps?"

I felt myself blush. "N-No! What kind of sicko are you? She's my sister!"

She walked over to me and crossed her arms, pouting. "Well, that's not near as much fun, and there's not as much leverage I can use. Oh, well, I don't need _that _much fun. Anyway, who is Titania's Blade?" She asked, sauntering slowly over to me, the blade in her hand still red with Satsugai's blood.

"She was telling the truth. None of us have ever heard that term. We don't know who Titania's Blade is, or where they are." I said, hoping that she believed me.

She sighed impatiently. "Fine. If you insist on being dense, I will explain in perfect detail. I assume you've heard of Titania? Erza Scarlet?" She asked, and I nodded. "Titania's Blade is the child of Erza Scarlet. Do you know where she is?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I still had no idea what she was talking about, despite knowing perfectly well who she meant, when another voice cut me off.

"What do you want with Jeyna?" Yosei spoke from the other side of the room.

"Oh? So you _do_ know her? Well, spit it out. Which one of you is she?" She asked, walking away from me and went behind the lacrima, so I could only see her head.

"I'm not telling you what you want to know until you tell me what I want to know. What do you want with her?" Demanded Yosei, and she smiled slightly.

"Oh, you should be more careful. You don't exactly have the right to bargain with me at the moment. But I'll tell you anyway…" She leaned over and whispered something in Yosei's ear that made his eyes widen.

"No! I'm not going to tell you!" He yelled, and she shook her head mockingly.

"I'll slit their throats one by one. And I'll watch your reaction, and find out that way. And I won't go in order, either. So there'll be no way for you to tell how many of your friends will die. Or, you could just tell me which one is Titania's Blade, and you'll all live longer. Most of you, anyway." Haley smirked, and Yosei glared at her.

He opened his mouth to say something, but another, softer, much more hesitant voice spoke.

"M-Me,"

Jeyna had spoken, her voice so quiet that I could barely hear it. But Haley was much closer, and it was obviously clearly audible to her.

"So _you're _Titania's Blade. Well, you're not quite what we expected, but that'll just mean that my job will be that much easier. Lydia! Allyssa! Come take the others away. I don't want their screams masking hers."

At her call two other girls walked in. One was wearing black full-body armor that clanked when she moved, her curly hair bright yellow and shoulder-length and her eyes the color of the sun. The other was quite beautiful, with purple eyes, was wearing a dark violet half-shirt and knee-length skirt.

"And why can't you do it yourself? There's nothing in it for me, so why should I?" Asked the girl with yellow hair, and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Just do it, Allyssa. Cobra-sama ordered me to break her immediately after I found her."

Allyssa sighed and walked over to Mizu. She snapped her fingers and he collapsed to the floor, his hands now in front of him and connected to a chain. Allyssa grabbed the chain and moved to the right, away from me. In a few minutes, she had also taken Aisa, Yosei, and Eahi down from the pillars. Lydia approached me and released me. I fell to the floor, scraping my hands and knees on the rough stone. I looked down at my hands as a chain wound around them, the other end in the girl's hand. She yanked on it, and I was dragged several feet before she stopped to release Satsugai and I was able to regain my feet. After Satsugai, she moved on to Tsurara and Kinzoku. Soon, the only one left attached to a pillar was Jeyna, her head down so that her blue hair covered her face.

I heard Yosei yell Jeyna's name once, then he fell silent, trudging reluctantly along behind the two members of Oracion Seis with the rest of us.


	11. Chapter 11

HALEY:

When the door clicked shut behind Allyssa and Lydia, I turned back to Titania's Blade. She already looked broken, just hanging there limply like a rag doll, her hair hiding her face.

"That is not going to work. I want to see the agony on your face, and all that hair isn't going to let me. I think we'll have to get rid of it." I said, and I grabbed a bunch of her long blue hair.

She shuddered, and I grinned. I slowly brought the blade, still stained with the pink-haired brat's blood, and started to saw at her hair. Clumps of it fell to the floor as I slowly, and hopefully painfully, cut it down to jaw-length. As I finished it off, I stepped back and studied my handiwork. The cut was pleasingly jagged, and the ends were stained dark with the half-dried blood from the blade.

"That's much better. Now, for the real fun." I said.

I retracted the blade, put it back in the sheath hanging from my belt, and walked over to the lacrima, tracing a couple of the runes carved into the crystal. They glowed briefly and tips of the shards of crystal began to crackle with electricity. I waved my hand towards the girl and lightning sped towards her. It hit her, and she screamed, her eyes clenching shut and her back arching, pulling on her restraints. The magic in the cuffs shot through her, making her scream again as her skin danced with sparks. I gestured again and the runes on the lacrima stopped glowing. She fell limp, burned almost black where the electricity had hit her skin and trembling in terror.

I knelt in front of her and looked her in the eye. "How do you like the taste of your own medicine? A little bit of lightning, a little part of what she felt as she died." I said, and her lavender eyes widened in horror and fear. "Yes, I know that you and I are more alike than you would like to admit." I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "We've both murdered."

She shook her head violently and I took my blade out again. "I know you don't want to admit it, but you have. If it wasn't for you, Kinana would still be alive." As I spoke, I traced the birthmark under her left eye with the tip of my long knife, pressing just hard enough to draw blood, starting at the far left corner and slowly going across her cheekbone until her eye started curving up again. I retraced the line to the center of it, slowly dragging the blade down towards her chin. When I reached her chin, I lifted the blade from her skin and poked it back into her flesh in the dot to the left of the rest of the birthmark, a drop of bright red blood forming around the metal.

She squeaked in pain and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. I smiled cruelly and straightened up. I paced in front of her while she looked up at me, her eyes pleading me to stop, to let her and her friends go.

"See, I know someone who knows you very well. You haven't seen him in three or so years, but he hates you. And that leads a person to find those who can achieve revenge. And that drive led him here. And frankly, whether he had come to us or not, we would have made sure that you had been shattered. Because if your mother ever sees you again, we want her to know that _we_, those she has broken, did this to you. So, in turn, we will break her." I shook my head, realizing that I had been chattering.

I walked over to the lacrima again, and traced a rune on the side opposite her. The center of the cluster of crystals glowed yellow, then red, then white, heating up as the glow expanded. Soon the entire crystal was white-hot. I saw her look up in fear and I grinned, narrowing my eyes as she screamed for a third time, much higher pitched this time as the lacrima began to drain the magic from her body. I knew she wouldn't die, because the restraints prevented it. But I would drain as much from her body as possible before I pulled out a few more creative ways to break her so that she couldn't struggle. It worked. The crystal's glow stayed at a steady brightness, not to bright to look at, that signaled that it was still able to extract. I smirked, knowing that there was no way that she could fill the capacity of that crystal.

And that's when it started to go wrong.

The crystal gradually began to grow brighter. I didn't notice until it became too bright to look at. I stared in shock at her; if I didn't stop the extraction then the lacrima would be filled with magic. I ran over to the crystal to try to stop it, but it was too late. I threw my arms over my head as it exploded into such small pieces that it almost looked like snow. She fell limp, gasping and weak, but I was incredibly angry.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, my voice frozen with rage.

She shook her head, and that made me angrier, despite knowing that she didn't talk anymore.

"Answer me!" I shrieked, pulling out the retractable blade again and cutting her face. She cringed and whimpered in fear, but still didn't answer me.

"Speak! Tell me what you did! Answer!" I screamed, slashing the knife across her face again with every word. My vision began to mist over red, and, in some remote part of my brain, I realized that I might kill her. But those thoughts were quickly buried under white-hot fury, and I lost control.

Screaming wordlessly, I cut her over and over again, and she shrieked in pain. Dimly. I heard the door slam open, followed by the pounding of running feet. Suddenly, someone was holding me back, while a girl with white hair and pale grey eyes ran forward and released Titania's Blade, then leading her out the door. Alva…I'd kill her for stealing my prey.

"Haley, stop! You could have killed her! Do you want to face Cobra-sama's wrath?" I heard someone yell in my ear as I tried to get away from them.

"I don't care! I _am_ wrath!" I screamed, and a hand went over my mouth, quickly muffling my voice.

"Don't scream things like that! If one of the prisoners heard, they could figure it out!" The person hissed, and I bit down on their hand.

When it was removed, I just screamed my rage to no one in particular, the sound of my anger echoing through the Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

SURI:

I woke up to the dim sounds of a scream. It sounded like someone had Nee-sama angry again. I shrank against the wall in fear at the thought of my sister, Haley. The chains around my ankles and wrists clanked as I moved, and I winced as the ones on my wrists hit the cuffs on my arms. I examined the cuffs; even after what I thought was eight or so years I still found them odd-looking. They were thick bands of metal, with a red light on them that blinked slowly.

I looked around and sighed. I had been locked in the same dimly lit stone room, chained to the same stone floor, with the same seven people, for the last eight years. I hoped that someday the people who had put us here would realize the mistake they made and get us out. After all, that was what every bad thing was: a mistake. But that hope was starting to fade.

I saw Asteria look up, a slight smile on her face, which surprised me. She was very kind, but also very serious, and it was a rare thing to see her smile. I heard footsteps and the clanking of chains come closer, and quickly pretended to be asleep. The door, normally concealed by magic, creaked open, and I heard a voice that I thought belonged to Allyssa bark, "Get in there!"

Several pairs of feet shuffled quickly in, and I heard a couple people fall to the floor. Someone else, maybe Lydia, said, "Well, girls, I hope you like your new roommates, because you're stuck with them for a while." I heard the door shut and the laughter of the two people retreating, and I sat up, surveying the new people.

There were nine of them, five guys and four girls. They were all in the typical slave clothes: the girls in pale blue, knee-length dresses, and the boys in pale grey tank tops and green shorts. They all looked to be between seven and ten, and they seemed to have known each other for most of their lives. A girl with pink hair and very angry red eyes flung herself at the door and pounded on it, screaming insults at Allyssa and Lydia. Another girl with blackish blue hair and grey-blue eyes held the first one back.

"Satsugai, it isn't going to help! Haven't you noticed? Even if they did come back, what then? You can't use your magic!" Said the girl, and the pink-haired one, Satsugai-san, stopped and looked at the other one.

"What do you mean, we can't use out magic? Stop talking nonsense, Tsurara, of course we can. If we couldn't we'd be dead." Said Satsugai-san.

"That's not entirely true," I looked over at Asteria in shock; she rarely spoke to strangers.

Obviously, none of the new group had noticed any of us, and the also looked startled. Finally, Tsurara-san spoke up.

"Are you…?" Her voice was quiet in shock.

Asteria smiled again and nodded. "Hello, Tsurara Lockser. I am Asteria Violet, and I believe that we have already met.

Satsugai-san looked at Tsurara-san in confusion. "How the hell does she know your name?"

"A…dream…" replied Tsurara-san absently, staring at Asteria.

"A dream? What? Oh, never mind. I want to know how we're not dead if we can't use out magic." Demanded Satsugai-san, and Asteria nodded again.

"Very well, Satsugai Dragneel. You're going off the assumption that your magic is your life force, yes? Well, it's more like magic in a human is a battery powering two circuits. One circuit is the magic you use daily as a tool. The other is your life force. When you're not using magic, the power is balanced equally, the same amount of magic being put into both your power and your life. When you use magic, however, you begin to draw on the set amount of power that is being given for your use. If you overextend it, you start taking from your own life, which is why you die if you use too much magic at once. However, these cuffs," She gestured at the thick metal bands around their wrists that matched the ones on ours, "act like a piece of rubber between the wires that complete the circuit that gives you usable magic power. It blocks the magic from being a tool, and therefore makes all the magic be channeled into your life force. And now they will drain most of that, until you are nearly dead, and use it to speed the construction of this place." Asteria spat the last sentence out bitterly, pursing her lips as she did so.

"What about Second Origin? And how did you know my name?" Asked Satsugai-san, shaking her head.

"Second Origin is something you have to pray that you don't have. And if you do have it, pray that they don't know about it." Said Asteria, her face darkening as she looked at a sleeping girl, also chained to the floor, with long white hair, who I knew was Cari Black. "As for how I knew your name, I've been trying to warn all of you, any of you, that Oracion Seis was going to target Fairy Tail. I know all of your names."

"That's not creepy at _all_," said Satsugai-san, but Asteria focused on a boy with black hair and grey eyes.

"I don't know who you are, though. What's your name?" She asked kindly, and the boy jumped in surprise.

"E-Eahi Conbolt. And I have a question. If Oracion Seis was targeting Fairy Tail, then why bring me along? I'm a member of Cait Shelter, see?" He asked, showing her the dark purple Cait Shelter mark on the back of his neck.

"Hmm…I don't know. Are there any Fairy Tail children not here?" Asked Asteria and Tsurara-san looked around.

"Jeyna is in the room we came in through… Satsugai… Seishin… Aisa… Mizu… Me… Eahi… Yosei… Kinzoku…" she muttered, then turned back to Asteria, relief flitting across her face. "Yeah. My little sister Kori isn't here."

"That would explain it. They took you to hide the fact that they had failed to capture one of the Fairy Tail children."

Eahi-san nodded and leaned against a wall. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes came up to Satsugai-san and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Satsugai. We'll get out of here." He said, and she smiled.

"Ah…not to be a pessimist, but I doubt that you'll be able to get out of here unless they want you to. And if they went to all the trouble of capturing you, then there's no way that they would want you to leave. I am sorry, Seishin Dragneel." Asteria spoke sadly, and another boy with black hair and green eyes looked up.

"Why would they want us in the first place? We haven't done anything to them. Our parents might have, but that was, what, twelve years ago?" He asked, and Asteria sighed.

"To them, your parents have taken things precious to them. Like your parents, Mizu Lockser, destroyed a certain voodoo doll that was necessary for Kain Hikaru's magic. Therefore, he wants revenge for…what did he call it?…oh, yes, his 'Mr. Cursey.' The idea is to take something precious to them as revenge. And frankly, what is more precious to a parent than their children?" Asteria's voice was wistful as she thought of the outside world and the parents that she, like the rest of us, had never known.

"But why did they target Jeyna? And they called her something…Titania's Blade? What was that about?" A boy with spiky white hair and brown eyes spoke up, anger flashing in his gaze.

"Jeyna Scarlet…the girl plagued by nightmares. Her mother, Titania, has made eternal enemies of each member of Oracion Seis. She will be targeted the most of you all, and I'm sure that Haley will be the one extracting magic from her, the poor girl. They're so different, despite sharing a last name. She will feel more pain than you will, Yosei Strauss. And the nickname Titania's Blade…I'm not sure. You'd have to ask one of them." She said.

At that moment, a girl opened the door. She had shoulder-length white hair and the eye we could see was pale grey; the other covered by a square piece of white cloth held in place by two strings with the ends attached to opposite corners. She wore a cropped military jacket over a loose white shirt, formal military pants, and black military boots. She threw in an apparently unconscious girl, about eight years old, with jaggedly cut, jaw-length blue hair stained dark red at the ends and a black birthmark that looked like she was crying underneath her left eye that appeared to have been traced with a very sharp blade. She was burned in places, and several long, shallow cuts were across her face, the blood oozing from them mingling with the blood from her birthmark and dripping slowly to the floor. Occasionally she twitched, a spark or two dancing above her skin before going out.

"Jeyna!" Yosei-san kneeled down next to her, Tsurara-san going over to help him pick her up.

"Don't!" yelled Asteria, but it was too late.

The smell of burnt hair filled the room as both of them were flung backwards by a jolt of electricity from where they touched her.

"No one touch her. She's just come back from a session with Haley. Moving her could be fatal to both her and you." Said Asteria firmly, and no one moved.

Yosei-san sat up and groaned. "What was that?"

"That was leftover magical energy in the form of lightning. Haley probably brought back horrible memories and excused it as giving her a 'taste of her own medicine.'" Her voice was twisted with anger as she stood, taking a few steps forward until her chains were pulled taut. She grimaced in annoyance and sat back down, putting her head in her hands. "Damn these chains. I could help if they weren't restricting my movement!"

"Wait…Aisa, isn't your magic Steel Make?" asked Mizu-san, turning to a girl with black hair and spring-green eyes.

"Y-yeah…why?" she asked.

"Because you could use it—" Asteria cut him off.

"Were you not listening to anything I just said? If you use any magic, you will _die._ Especially in this room!" She exclaimed.

"What's so special about this room?" Asked Aisa-san.

"It's built to repress magic. All the mages they've drained of their magic—and their life—were put in here briefly." She responded, her tone hard.

"Great. So we're stuck in here until someone comes to get us and torture the magic out of us." Said Mizu-san.

"It's just a mistake. They'll realize that they should let you go eventually." I said, blushing when everyone turned to look at me.

"Suri…oh, never mind. But you did remind me that we haven't introduced ourselves. And yes, girls, I know that you've been listening. At least Suri was honest about it." Said Asteria disapprovingly.

The other five girls sat up from where they had been pretending to be asleep, sheepish looks on their faces.

"Alright then. My name is Asteria Violet. I am Lydia's sister; one of the girls who brought you here. Would you introduce yourself, Suri?" She asked me kindly, and I gulped.

"U-Um…I'm Suri Scarlet…my sister is Haley…" I said shyly, and another voice took over from me.

"I'm Amber Gold, Allyssa's sister," said a hesitant but steady voice that I knew belonged to a girl with purple hair, dark purplish-blue eyes, and a seemingly permanent blush. Asteria smiled, gesturing at another of the girls chained to the floor.

"I'm Cari Black. I don't think you've met my sister, Raven." The group murmured quietly that they hadn't to the girl with white hair and white, unseeing eyes.

"I'm Chloe Green, and my sister is Verna. I don't know if you've met her, though. She's awfully withdrawn." I smiled; Chloe could make everyone smile with just the presence of her constant happiness, despite looking almost exactly like Nee-sama with her red hair and blood red eyes.

"Come on, Fi, introduce yourself to the newcomers. It's alright." Asteria coaxed a girl with jaw-length black hair and dark grey eyes out from behind her back.

"I-I'm F-Fiona W-white…I'm s-sorry, b-but my sister i-is A-Alva…the o-one who brought T-Titania's B-Blade in…" She said hesitantly.

"And Jay?"

"I'm Jaylin Cobalt. And frankly, be glad that you haven't met my sister. Her name is Linnea, by the way." Her sunset orange eyes darted everywhere and she fiddled with her waist-length orange hair nervously.

"Would you introduce yourselves? Those of us who were pretending to be asleep did not see the faces of those of you who were named." Asteria shot a meaningful glance at Amber, Cari, Chloe, Fiona, and Jaylin.

"Sure. I'm Satsugai Dragneel, and this is my twin brother, Seishin Dragneel." Said Satsugai-san, putting Seishin-san in a headlock and rubbing her fist on the top of his head.

"I'm Tsurara Lockser, and the pessimistic sulky kid over there is my little brother, Mizu Lockser." Mizu-san glared at her after the comment about being 'sulky.'

"I'm Kinzoku Redfox," A boy with long, spiky blue hair and eyes so dark they looked black that I hadn't noticed before spoke.

"I-I'm Aisa Connell," Said Aisa-san hesitantly.

"I'm Yosei Strauss, and this is Jeyna Scarlet," Yosei-san pointed at Jeyna-san, who was still unconscious.

"And I'm Eahi Conbolt," Eahi-san looked upset, like he shouldn't have been there.

"Now that we all know each other—" Asteria was cut off by the door opening once again. A figure in a dark blue cloak stood there, a tray with sixteen bowls of very unappetizing-looking brown mush in their arms. They set the tray down and slammed the door shut again.

Asteria sighed. "Well, I guess that's dinner," She grabbed seven of the bowls and passed them out to the six of us who had been trapped with her since the beginning, and took the seventh for herself. "You should eat. It's not as bad as it looks, and it's the only thing you're going to get for the next twelve hours."

The others slowly, one by one, took a bowl and started eating. I finished mine quickly and went to sleep, another dreamless night awaiting me.


End file.
